


El único demonio virgen en el infierno

by Izumi_tan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_tan/pseuds/Izumi_tan
Summary: El infierno ha decidido realizar una evaluación sobre los pecados de los demonios, y castigar o degradar a aquellos que no cumplan con lo mínimo requerido. Belcebú se encuentra en un problema debido a esto, ya que por algún motivo nunca se ha interesado llevar a cabo el pecado de la lujuria... ¿Cómo resolverá este inconveniente antes de que se presente su evaluación?





	El único demonio virgen en el infierno

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente obra contiene material sexual explicito.

* * *

**El único demonio virgen en el infierno**

Si Belcebú tuviera que definir su situación actual sería algo así como "EN LA MIERDA" y no era para menos, ya que no sólo se enfrentaba a la burla publica, sino que también su puesto como príncipe del infierno se encontraba en peligro, pero ¿qué a que se debía esta situación?, pues nada más y nada menos que el ahora ex – demonio Crowley.

Tiempo después de que el juicio efectuado en contra del traidor fuera todo un fiasco, Satanás dio aviso, por medio de su junta directiva infernal, de que aquello se debía a los pocos pecados que Crowley tenía, la influencia angelical había calado tanto en él que su interior maléfico se había secado, dando como resultado un demonio capaz de soportar el agua bendita pero incapaz de llevar a cabo su tarea de servir al infierno.

Debido a esto se levanto en el infierno una nueva iniciativa, en la cual el número de pecados de los demonios debia aumentar, siendo los principales: Ira, soberbia, envidia, avaricia, pereza, gula y lujuria… Se programo una inspección de estos de la cual estarían a cargo Amón, Lucifer, Leviatán, Mamon, Belfegor, Belcebú y Asmodeo respectivamente, cada uno leyendo el historial de todos los demonios en el infierno y calificando si el nivel pecaminoso de sus actos era el suficiente. A quienes no contarán con el nivel suficiente, se les castigaría con una degradación de cargo o el aislamiento en los confines más alejados de los círculos del infierno.

Al principio aquello le dio igual al príncipe del infierno, hasta que se enteró que también su historial tendría que ser evaluado y aunque tenía pecados por los que podría presumir (por ejemplo, que se formara un tempo en su honor, donde los devotos comían la carne cruda cubierta de moscas para rendirle honor) también tenía un secreto que nunca había revelado a nadie.

—¡Dagon! —Exclamo entrando a la oficina de archivos del demonio.

—A su servicio su maleficencia. —Contesto la aludida con una leve inclinación — ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Necesito que te dirijas con Leviatán para recoger unos papeles, te esperaré aquí para llevármela.

—Claro Lord, sólo por favor no permita que nadie husmé en los archiveros, tengo un delicado sistema aquí…

—¡Sólo date prisa Dagon!

Indico con voz firme el señor de las moscas, y una vez que el demonio salió rumbo a su misión, Belcebú corrió hacia las gavetas donde se encontraban los historiales de cada habitante del infierno, hasta dar con su propio archivo de pecados.

Era una carpeta negra, grasosa y con unas cuantas moscas zumbantes que le rodeaban, comenzó a leer su contenido y a divertirse recordando unas de las cuantas cosas que allí se encontraban, cualquier pudiera decir que era un prolifero archivo de maldad, corrupción y hostigamiento; el problema estaba en que en toda aquella serie de anécdotas no figuraba ni una sola vez el pecado de la lujuria, lo más cercanos eran los bacanales que le rendían tributo, pero Belcebú nunca participo activamente en ellos, a decir verdad Belcebú, el señor de las tinieblas, el innombrable, el mismísimo demonio, nunca jamás había realizado ningún acto que involucrará el contacto sexual con algún otro ser, en otras palabras el Lord del infierno, señor de las moscas era virgen.

—¡Maldita sea! —Gritó pateando una de las gavetas— ¡Te aborrezco ex -demonio Crowley!

A continuación, guardo tal y como encontró la carpeta y esperó el regreso de Dagon, cuando esta le dio los papeles, regreso a su oficina pensando que podría hacer para salir de aquel embrollo.

La respuesta era bastante obvia, necesitaba tener sexo, el problema era con quien…. Ya que el príncipe del infierno encontraba repulsivos y desagradables a todos los seres por igual… Tal vez a excepción de sus moscas claro está. Además para cubrir una existencia sin mantener relaciones, no podía elegir a cualquier demonio de baja categoría o un humano simple y cualquiera, no, necesitaba alguien de alto rango, alguien con quien yacer le haga quedar bien parado en el infierno y que además le atraiga, pensó en Asmodeo o Mamon, incluso el mismo Lucifer, pero los descartó rápidamente ya que si les comentaba algo como aquello ellos sabrían sobre su ausencia de trabajo en el pecado de la lujuria.

—¿Entonces quién? —Pensó en voz alta mientras daba vueltas de aquí para allá en su oficina. —Necesito alguien poderoso, que guarde mi secreto al resto del infierno y que además me atraiga lo suficiente como para…

Se detuvo de repente e incluso el zumbido de sus moscas paro también, algo en su cabeza hizo click y a su mente llegó la imagen mental del candidato perfecto.

—¡Oh no, no, no! ¡¿Estás acaso mal de la cabeza Belcebú?! —Se recrimino así mismo sin moverse de su lugar. —¡No el arcángel Gabriel!

Gritó con frustración mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos en señal de rendición.

* * *

—Mira Belcebú no tengo todo el día así que más te vale que esto sea importante.

Dijo el arcángel mientras entraba a la cafetería donde le había citado el demonio y tomaba asiento observándole con sus grandes ojos lilas.

Preparar la reunión había sido la parte fácil de todo aquello, ahora no sabía como era que se supone que debía proceder, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire el demonio comenzó a hablar.

—Iré directamente al grano Gabriel. —Hizo una pequeña pausa para levantar la vista y enfrentar al servidor del bien. —Quiero que tengas sexo conmigo.

—¡¿DISCULPA?!

El gritó que lanzó el arcángel llamo la atención de varios de los clientes que allí se encontraban, su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza y en su cara no se podía identificar donde comenzaba la sorpresa y donde terminaba el absoluto terror.

—¡¿Podrías bajar la voz, tú idiota?! —Le reclamó el señor del infierno mientras lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Tú eres el idiota por hacer esa clase de bromas! —Se defendió Gabriel mientras trataba de guardar la calma y evitar las miradas de los humanos.

—¡Escucha imbécil, vuélveme a llamar idiota y te hago arder en fuego infernal en este instante! — Le amenazó Belcebú mientras jalaba de su bufanda haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran más cerca.

Gabriel entendía incluso menos que antes, sus ojos trataban de leer en la expresión que tenía el pelinegro para saber que clase de juego diabólico estaba tramando, al ver la confusión en él, el señor de las moscas le soltó y continúo.

—Escucha con atención porque no voy a repetirlo otra vez. —Habló con seriedad y tratando de ocultar el rubor de su rostro— Debido a las fallas en la ejecución del traidor Crowley…. El infierno a decido tomar… Medidas…

—¿Medidas? —Interrumpió con una mueca de incredulidad el arcángel.

—Si… Y debido a eso es que yo me encuentro yo aquí, buscando tu cooperación. —Finalizó como sin querer entrar en más detalles.

Gabriel le siguió observando con sospecha, parpadeo un par de veces y abrió y cerró la boca buscado formular la pregunta correcta.

—Y eso tiene que ver con tener sexo conmigo ¿porqué…? —Cuestionó girando sus manos en señal de confusión y tratando de ser lo más paciente posible.

Belcebú chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada, lo último que quería era que sus contrincantes supieran acerca de sus debilidades, pero se le acaba el tiempo y sería difícil convencer a algún otro ángel.

—Porque…. —Habló con indecisión el príncipe del infierno— Porque…. A todos en el infierno se nos evaluará según nuestros pecados y…

—¿Y…?

—Y… Digamos que yo no cumplo con ciertos pecados ¿de acuerdo? —Terminó con enfado Belcebú mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Espera… —Continúo el arcángel como si hubiera descubierto algo importante— ¿tú nunca has tenido sexo? ¿eres virgen? ¿es lo que me tratas de decir?

Aquella pregunta le ganó una fuerte patada en el tobillo y el rostro rojo de ira (y vergüenza) por parte del demonio.

—Esto fue una equivocación. —Dijo el señor de las moscas mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la salida— Sólo conseguiré otro arcángel, Miguel o…

Antes de continuar, Gabriel rápidamente le tomo del brazo impidiendo que se marchara.

—¡Te ayudaré! —Exclamó de repente.

—¿Lo harás? —La voz de Belcebú sonó más sorprendida y aliviada de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Si… ¡pero no te hagas ideas equivocadas! —Agregó el más alto— Lo hago porque si te llegarán a relevar de tu puesto debido a esto, tendría que lidiar con algún otro asqueroso demonio y me basta y sobra con tu insoportable persona.

Termino de manera apresurada el arcángel.

—¡Lo mismo va para ti! —Soltó rápidamente el Lord del infierno— ¡Esto no cambia nada el hecho de que te aborrezco!

—¡Excelente! ¡Porque yo también te detesto! —Señalo el servidor del bien poniéndose de pie.

—¡Perfecto, al fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo!

—¡No te acostumbres!

—¡Nos reuniremos mañana por la noche, yo te enviare las coordenadas! —Levantó la voz Belcebú tratando de equilibrar la diferencia de estaturas.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Y tras eso ambos se apresuraron a salir de aquel local tomando diferentes caminos y dirigiéndose a sus respectivos sitios en el cielo e infierno.

Una vez en su oficina, Belcebú se desplomo sobre su asiento y observo la colmena de moscas que le rodeaba, no podía creer que aquel estúpido arcángel hubiera aceptado casi al instante… Había sido una suerte, con honestidad no podía imaginarse yaciendo en completa desnudez al lado de Miguel o Uriel y Sandalfon estaba completamente descartado. En cambio, Gabriel tenía un buen cuerpo, alto, gran espalda y fuertes brazos… El pensamiento le hizo sonrojar y rápidamente agito la cabeza para sacar aquella idea de su mente. El motivo de todo eso no era otro que evitar el despido, no más.

Con premura se dedico nuevamente al trabajo sin pensar demasiado en la reunión que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente.

* * *

—¿En dónde rayos esta?

Dijo con enfado el demonio mientras observaba la hora en su teléfono, habían quedado de verse a las 9:00 pm hora humanos y el arcángel llevaba ya quince minutos de retraso.

—¡Ese maldito de seguro se arrepintió! —Gritó pateando la pared del edificio— Me largo… Sólo buscaré un humano cualquier o mil humanos cualesquiera, eso debe bastar…

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse de allí, alguien jalo de su brazo empujándole hacia atrás, al levantar la vista se encontró con e rostro agitado de Gabriel.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpo este— Tuve una reunión de último momento.

Belcebú se zafó de su agarre y solo le miró con el ceño fruncido, observo que su atuendo había cambiado, en vez de su pulcro traje gris el mensajero de Dios estaba usando una camisa de vestir blanca que no estaba completamente abotonada mostrando parte de su pecho, sus mangas estaban dobladas hasta los codos, dejando ver sus brazos; una bufanda negra a juego con un pantalón ajustado del mismo color.

—¿Porqué cambiaste de atuendo? —Pregunto desviando la mirada.

—¿Camuflaje? —Contestó un tanto dudoso— ¿No te gusta?

—¡S-sólo entremos!

Evadiendo la pregunta Belcebú se adelanto y empujo la gran puerta de aquel edificio, el lugar era un hotel no muy elegante, pero se veía discreto y lo suficientemente limpio para que Gabriel lo aceptará.

El recepcionista les dio una llave y a continuación tomaron un elevador, los cinco minutos que duró el viaje hasta la habitación fue en silencio.

—Terminemos con esto rápido —Hablo primero Belcebú a la vez que se deshacía de su saco y zapatos. —Supongo que sabes lo básico del acto sexual así que sólo has lo que tengas que hacer y nos largamos de aquí…

—En realidad —Interrumpió Gabriel— Yo ya he tenido relaciones sexuales antes… Al estilo humano me refiero.

Aquello le llego como un cubetazo de agua fría al demonio ¿cómo era posible que un arcángel, servidor de Dios, tuviera sexo?

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó con sorpresa el demonio.

—Bueno… fue ya hace mucho tiempo atrás…—Dijo a la defensiva el más alto—Pero fueron varias veces…

—¡¿Con quién lo hiciste?! —El reclamó del señor de las moscas podía tener un tinte de celos que negaría por completo.

—Otro ángel…—Contestó con cierta tristeza.

La habitación quedó en un silencio extraño, Belcebú no contaba con que Gabriel tuviera ya cierta experiencia, le hacía sentir ignorante y eso le enfadaba sobre manera. Gabriel noto en él aquella tensión y decidió ser quien diera el primer paso.

—Primero que nada —Interrumpió sus pensamientos el servidor del bien— No debes estar nervioso…

Antes de que el príncipe del infierno le respondiera el arcángel se acercó, tomo su barbilla y le beso… Esto hizo que los ojos del demonio se abrieran con sorpresa y su cuerpo se congelará, nunca planeo que los besos fueran parte de aquello.

Antes de darse cuenta su propia boca se abrió y la lengua del mensajero de Dios entró y comenzó a acariciar la suya, esto le hizo gemir y abrazarse del cuello del más alto. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Gabriel se separará.

—¿Te sientes más tranquilo ahora? —Preguntó mientras acomodaba un cabello tras la oreja de Belcebú.

—¡E-eso no era necesario! — Se quejó el príncipe del infierno sin soltarle del cuello.

—Bueno… es parte de los juegos previos… Ya sabes, para evitar que tu cuerpo este tenso y duela.

—¿Duela? Todos siempre dicen que es satisfactorio… ¿Por qué dolería? —Preguntó con curiosidad el pelinegro.

—Bueno… A veces cuando no estas bien preparado y no hay suficiente lubricación puede lastimarte.

El señor de las moscas seguía sin entender bien todo aquello, ¿qué se supone que era lo que debía lubricar?

—Ven… te mostraré…

Gabriel tomo su mano y le guío a la cama, se sentó y colocó a Belcebú sobre sus piernas, cabe señalar que mientras el arcángel alcanzaba a la perfección a tocar el suelo, los pies del príncipe del infierno colgaban a varios centímetros de él.

—Voy a comenzar a tocarte —Dijo al oído del demonio— Dime si algo no te gusta…

El pelinegro no contesto tratando de suprimir un gemido producido por sentir el aliento del más alto sobre su oído.

El arcángel por su parte, se dedico a desabotonar lentamente la camisa del Lord del infierno, sin quitársela llevo sus manos hasta su pecho sintiendo como una leve elevación se presentaba allí.

—¿Escogiste una representación femenina? —Le preguntó.

—¡¿Eso importa?! —Espetó con la respiración agitada el demonio.

—No, estoy de acuerdo con cualquiera que eligieras…

Antes de poder cuestionar a que se refería con aquello, Belcebú sintió como las enormes manos del servidor del bien masajeaban sus pechos, al principio era extraño y le producía picor, pero conforme pasó el tiempo sus pezones se endurecieron y comenzó a sentirse bien.

—¿Te gusta? —Susurró nuevamente mientras besaba la parte interna de su oreja…

—Mmmm… No…

—¿Quieres que pare?

—¡No!

Debido a su posición actual el señor de las moscas no pudo ver la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de Gabriel. Este cambio ahora aquel ejercicio, en vez de masajear tomo entre sus dedos los pezones y comenzó a pellizcarlos primero gentilmente y luego un poco más fuerte.

—¡Ah! ¡E-espera!

El cuerpo del príncipe del infierno comenzó a temblar e inconscientemente empezó a frotarse contra la rodilla del mensajero de Dios.

—¿Te has mojado?

Le volvió a preguntar, pero Belcebú no sabía a que se refería con aquello, además estaba tan concentrado con la sensación que se estaba presentando entre sus piernas que no podía pensar en nada más.

Ante la falta de respuesta, el arcángel dejo uno de los pechos y bajo su mano para abrir el pantalón del lord, dando con la ropa interior, un tipo de bóxer para uso masculino, lo que significaba que tendría una apertura al frente, al encontrarla introdujo su mano y pudo sentir el pubis húmedo de Belcebú, quien gimió lascivamente ante el contacto.

—Cuando tienes un cuerpo femenino —Explico Gabriel—Hay una parte muy sensible llamada "clítoris" esta diseñada únicamente para el placer…

Señalo mientras tocaba el lugar en específico, provocando que la espalda del demonio se arqueará sin poder controlarse.

—Voy a quitarte los pantalones y calzoncillos…

Aviso el arcángel y con sus dos manos se deshizo de ambas prendas, acarició las piernas de Belcebú al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas.

—Abre tus piernas…

Le indicó con amabilidad, y el demonio quien se jactaba de no recibir ordenes de nadie le obedeció, se acomodo mejor sobre su regazo, subió sus pies sobre la cama (aún con los calcetines de red) y quedo en una posición que hubiera dejado a cualquiera ver por completo sus partes expuestas.

—Muy bien…

Le felicitó Gabriel besando su sien, llevo una de sus manos nuevamente a uno de sus pechos jugando con su pezón una vez más. Con la otra, comenzó a rozar con su dedo índice y medio aquella protuberancia que se había hecho más grande debido a la estimulación.

—¡¿Por qué se siente tan bien?!

Exclamó Belcebú levantando sus caderas en busca de aquel roce que le estaba causando tanto placer.

—Te lo dije, esta diseñado para que tu cuerpo se sienta bien.

Mientras seguía frotando con dedicación aquel lugar, el propio miembro de Gabriel comenzó a manifestar interés, haciendo que este diera un respingo cada vez que el trasero del señor de las tinieblas le golpeaba.

—¡Gabriel espera! —Gritó de repente Belcebú— ¡Siento algo extraño!

Y antes de poder agregar más, una increíble sensación le invadió el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y sintió como su corazón aceleraba, sus piernas temblaron, mordió su mano tratando de reprimir el gritó de placer que aquello le produjo.

—Acabas de tener un orgasmo. —Le señalo el arcángel quien sostenía su cuerpo fatigado.

—P-pero… No metiste nada dentro… —Respondió entre jadeos.

—No es necesaria realmente la penetración para un orgasmo.

—P-pero… ¿esto cuenta como sexo? No creo cubrir mi cuota de pecados con esto…

—Oh no… —Le indico el más alto mientras le recostaba en la cama y se ponía de rodillas— Eso es sólo parte del juego previo…

Finalizó mirándole con sus burlescos ojos lila para luego acercar su boca hasta aquella zona sensible que acababa de descubrir en su cuerpo.

—¡Ah….! No… Hmmm ¡Gabriel por el infierno, no pares!

Exclamo con una voz llena de gozo, mientras con sus manos se aferraba a la cabellera del arcángel, quien en esos momentos daba un uso muy especial al termino "lengua celestial", primero comenzó con movimientos circulares alrededor del clítoris del demonio, utilizo sus dientes mordiéndole un poco lo que le hizo ganar un gritó de placer que jamás creyó escuchar de los labios de Belcebú. Deposito un beso y luego su lengua bajo hasta encontrarse con la entrada ya empapada del príncipe del infierno, con sus manos separo los labios para deleitarse con la vista y comenzó a besar aquel lugar, su nariz seguía rozando la protuberancia aún hinchada causando que el señor de las moscas no pudiera guardar más su voz y gimiera y maldijera en voz alta.

—¡Viene otra vez!

Volvió a gritar cuando sintió como otro orgasmo recorría su cuerpo, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior, tanto que una vez que paso sus oídos pillaban y su cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor.

—¿Quieres continuar? —Preguntó Gabriel con el cabello despeinado y limpiando su boca de los jugos que Belcebú, su bufanda ya se había caído de su cuello.

El pelinegro sólo asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas y quitándose el cabello de la cara, lo que le pareció al arcángel de lo más sensual. El servidor del bien se colocó sobre el demonio, desabrocho su pantalón y sacó su pene el cual al verlo produjo una mirada de sorpresa por parte del lord del infierno.

—¡Es enorme Gabriel! —Exclamó— ¡¿Dónde es que llevas guardado eso?!

Aquella exclamación hizo sonrojar al arcángel, una parte de él se sentía agradecida por el don que se le había otorgado, pero Belcebú lo hacía ver como si fuera algo sumamente anormal.

—¿P-podrá entrar…?

La sorpresa fue reemplazada por la incertidumbre ya que a ojos del señor de las moscas no creía que aquello fuera capaz de entrar en un lugar tan estrecho.

—Si te sientes incomodo podemos parar…—Ofreció el arcángel.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! E-estoy bien… Sólo haz lo que sigue…

Gabriel sonrió por aquella falsa confianza, se inclino y beso suavemente los labios del demonio, haciendo que este suspirara y se aferrará nuevamente a su cuello. Sintiendo como el cuerpo de Belcebú volvía a relajarse se acercó un poco más y alineándose con su entrada comenzó a penetrar lentamente. Cuando la cabeza de su miembro estaba dentro se separó del beso y observo la expresión en el rostro del demonio.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado— ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—Humm… No… Sigue….

—¿Estás seguro?

El señor de las moscas sólo asintió con vigorosidad y colocando sus piernas sobre la cadera del arcángel le empujo para que continuará. Este obedeció y se movió hasta que todo su miembro se encontraba dentro, el gemido del señor de las tinieblas fue entre placer y molestia.

—M-muévete…—Susurró mientras tapaba su rostro con su antebrazo.

El arcángel obedeció y comenzó un movimiento de vaivén con sus caderas, el interior de Belcebú era increíblemente estrecho, pero no estuvo seguro de si lo tomaría como un cumplido, se inclinó y nuevamente le beso, ahora el señor de las moscas se sintió más participativo y fue el primero en introducir su lengua, lamiendo y mordiendo contra él.

En algún momento Gabriel tomo el cuerpo del príncipe del infierno e hizo que se sentará sobre él, haciendo que su miembro alcanzará una mayor profundidad.

—¡Ahhhh, si, si! ¡Justo en ese punto, maldita sea! —Maldijo con placer Belcebú.

La mirada del arcángel se posó sobre el par de senos pequeños que habían quedado al descubierto entre el movimiento, se acercó y con presura comenzó a chupar uno de ellos logrando otro lascivo gemido por parte del pelinegro.

En algún momento el demonio tomo su propio ritmo y usando su propia fuerza saltaba sobre Gabriel para aumentar el ritmo de la penetración.

—¡Belcebú, espera! —Gimió este lanzándose hacia atrás de la cama— Si vas tan rápido… Hmmm….

Pero no le dejo continuar, sino que acelero sus movimientos, cuando sospecho que el arcángel se encontraba en sus limite desaceleró y se inclino como un depredador sobre su presa.

—Dos pueden jugar esto Gabriel…

Le susurró al oído y como él había hecho antes se dirigió a uno de sus pezones para besarle y morderle, logrando también sacar sonidos muy lascivos que nunca creyó que un ángel produjera.

Ya estando en su límite, el arcángel tomo las caderas de Belcebú para detenerle por un instante, el arqueó su espalda e introdujo su miembro lo más profundo que pudo para a continuación dejar salir toda su semilla dentro.

—¿Acaso te acabas de venir sin mi permiso arcángel Gabriel?

Cuando el mensajero de Dios abrió los ojos, se encontró frente a la imagen desnuda de Belcebú ostentando un par de enormes alas negras, se puso duro casi de inmediato.

—Creo que se me debe castigar por ello…

Se volvieron a besar y cambiaron a una nueva posición sobre la cama.

* * *

Cuando el sol atravesó la ventana, golpeo directo en la cara de Gabriel, abrió los ojos con pereza y miró a su alrededor, Belcebú ya no estaba allí.

Con tristeza se levanto de la cama en busca de sus ropas, las cuales yacían hechas trizas por todas partes, la habitación tampoco se había librado de aquello, la cama estaba destrozada y un escritorio no muy lejos también estaba roto.

Miro al espejo frente a él y se dio cuenta de como su cuerpo estaba cubierto de arañazos, mordidas y moretones, al parecer cuando Belcebú pasó de la etapa de incertidumbre había tomado mucha iniciativa. Gabriel sonrió, chasqueo los dedos en un milagro para reparar la habitación y colocar su habitual traje de vuelta.

Una vez que salió de allí y entregó la llave en la recepción, el aire de la mañana le inundó, recordó como había sido su primera vez también… Recordó a aquel ángel de pequeña estatura, negros cabellos y hermosos ojos azules, recordó como era la suavidad de su piel bajo su mano, cuan de sensible era sus pechos, y lo bien que se sentía tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Es una lástima que Belcebú no tenga memorias de antes de caer... —Dijo en voz alta mientras se dirigía de vuelta al cielo.

* * *

—Lord Belcebú. —Le llamo Dagon— Su evaluación ha sido completada, le dejare los resultados aquí mismo.

—Si, si como sea… —Le despidió el demonio con indiferencia.

Una vez que Dagon salió de la oficina, el señor de las moscas tomo rápidamente la carpeta para leer los resultados:

Ira: Sobresaliente

Soberbia: Sobresaliente

Envidia: Buena

Avaricia: Sobresaliente

Pereza: Buena

Gula: Sobresaliente

Se tomo un momento para llegar a la última y que más le preocupaba…

Lujuria: Excelso

Acompañada de una nota de Asmodeo que decía:

"_¡Un arcángel?! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Cayó?! ¡Necesito los detalles!"_

Con un suspiro de alivio colocó la carpeta sobre el escritorio, sonrió con satisfacción y tomo su teléfono, después de tres timbres contestaron.

—¿Belcebú? Me dejaste pagar la cuenta solo… —Le recriminó con molestia

—Yo nunca dije que iba a pagar nada —Contesto rodando los ojos.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—No mal… De hecho, quería celebrarlo ¿estás libre mañana?

La otra voz dudo un momento, lo que hizo que Belcebú se arrepintiera de haber llamado, tal vez pudo solo dejarlo como sexo de una noche, estúpida avaricia que le hacía querer más.

—Si lo estoy… ¿Quieres ir a cenar antes? —Preguntó algo apresurado.

—Tú no comes Gabriel…

—Pero tú si…

Belcebú sonrió ante esto último, hablaron un poco más y luego colgó. Ahora que lo pensaba, al leer el expediente de Crowley, su nivel de pecado también era alto y sobresaliente en la lujuria… Si no fue eso lo que le motivo a traicionarles ¿qué fue?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en aquello, ya que un dolor en sus caderas le hizo maldecir por lo bajo e ir a buscar algún ungüento que le calmará antes de volverse a encontrar con Gabriel.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado!
> 
> Como comentario este fic NO es parte de la saga "Mariposas" ni de mis otras obras como "Si yo tú, si tú yo contigo" es un one-shot que nació de vagar demasiado tiempo por twitter.
> 
> Si vienen desde la página de Good Omens FANS LAT sabrán de mis otras publicaciones, que les invito también a seguir.
> 
> Y si no conocen la página vayan y denle like porque encontrarán muy buen material allí.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar su review de lo que les gusto, lo que no y que se puede mejorar.
> 
> ¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
